


A Story Being Told

by IceQueenofMitera



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenofMitera/pseuds/IceQueenofMitera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric makes a confession to his good friend that leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Being Told

“Come on, Varric!” Isabela cried. “There’s no way you can win every time!” Lillian laughed as she watched her friends play Diamondback. The Dwarf pulled his winning towards him.

“I’m just lucky like that, Riviani,” he said, smoothly. Lillian was horrible at Diamondback, thus she didn’t play. He caught sight of her and made a show of sweeping his coin into his purse. “But I shall take my leave and allow you to charm our dear broody Elf out of his winnings,” Fenris only glared at him. “Now, Elf, you and Blondie play nice,” Lillian giggled as Anders rolled his eyes. Varric walked over to Lillian. “Waffles! Just the person I was wanting to see. Come up to my suite,” She smiled before grabbing her staff and following him upstairs. While his family had an estate, he was never there, preferring to live in his suite at the Hanged Man. After the Deeps Roads and Carver’s desperate recruitment into the Grey Wardens, Lillian had spent many a night there, drinking away the guilt of both Bethany’s death and her brother’s tainting. And every time she would wake up in Varric’s bed while the Dwarf had slept elsewhere. And he always assured her that nothing had happened.

“What’s up?” Lillian asked once they were in the privacy of the suite.

“I really don’t know how to say this…,”

“I need to mark my calendar. Varric Tethras is speechless,” Varric smiled.

“Don’t get used to it, sweetheart,” Lillian chuckled. “I’ve been watching your back for over four years. And I’ve been wanting to say this since the Deep Roads but it’s always felt wrong with what happened down there,” Bartrand’s betrayal had hurt him more than he’d let on and he’d been there for her after Carver left with the Wardens. Varric was the only one in the group to have ever seen her cry. “But I have to tell you now. That day I met you in Hightown with Junior, I never thought to fall for you like this,” Lillian sat, hard. Luckily, there had been a chair behind her. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Varric, her smartass, storytelling friend was in love with her? He walked over to her and took her hand. “I didn’t think I could love again. But you’ve proven me wrong,” He placed a calloused hand on her cheek. “I love you, Lillian Hawke. With every fiber of my being,”

“Varric,” she whispered, placing her own hand over his. “I… I had no idea you felt that way…,”

“I don’t expect you to feel the same, but I needed to say it to you. I’ve been listening to Broody and Blondie bicker over you for three years. I…,” Lillian cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

“They are only friends. I’m not a prize to be fought over. That’s a real turn off,” Varric smiled. “You never said anything or even hinted at how you felt,” She ran a hand through his chest hair, something she’d always wanted to do but didn’t dare ask, unlike Isabela. Not able to stand it anymore, Varric pulled her to him and kissed her. Lillian realized then that she wanted him. Her staff fell to the floor as she started pulling his shirt off. His hands worked at the buckles of her armor. Unlike Anders, she refused to wear mage robes. The door slammed shut and latched. Both their bodies began to slowly be free of their clothing and they managed to make it to the bed.

 

***

 

“That’s it,” Varric said. “That’s the whole story. Sebastian returned to Starkhaven. I heard Fenris hunted down Anders and killed him, Isabela is sailing the high seas somewhere, Avaline and her husband stayed in Kirkwall to help keep order and rebuild and Merrill joined another Dalish clan. As far as I know, Carver is still with the Wardens,”

“Is the Champion dead?” Cassandra asked with a sigh. Varric smiled.

“No. I highly doubt that she is. Can I go now?” The Seeker waved a hand.

“You are free to go,” She turned and walked out the door of the former Hawke estate. Varric followed and watched from the shadows of the doorway as she and a redhead he recognized as Sister Nightingale conversed before she handed her the book she’d thrown at him and marched off with the men she’d come here with. After Nightingale left, Varric went to the meeting place at Sundermont at the old Dalish camp. Lillian’s staff glowed at first before she saw who it was.

“I was afraid she was going to take you to Val Royeaux,” She placed a hand on his cheek. “Are you okay? What did she want?” He placed his own over hers.

“I’m fine. She wanted you. Some of the Seekers want to stop this war. They think that you and the Hero of Ferelden are the only ones that can at least turn it around. You should hear what the Templars have said about you and Junior,” Lillian sighed.

“I take it you corrected her?”

“I told her everything, Waffles,” She looked worried.

“Everything?” Varric grinned.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I skipped the part about us,” The worried look disappeared and Lillian giggled. She bent down and kissed her storyteller. She wouldn’t have gotten this far without him and his silver tongue.

“Come on, love. The others are waiting for us on Isabela’s ship. It’s time we went home,”


End file.
